


Cutting Class

by scumfuck



Category: IT 2017
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Reddie, established relationship :), prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scumfuck/pseuds/scumfuck
Summary: Richie likes to cut class, only to see Eddie angrily storm out to find him.





	Cutting Class

**Author's Note:**

> someone told me to do a piece with the prompts “Do you think we’re bad people?” and “How did you find me?” so. i tried my hardest.

When school got especially boring, too boring for adderall to help, Richie Tozier cut class. It didn't happen too often- well, it did, but that wasn't his fault, necessarily. It was the curriculum's fault for being so shit. 

Junior year was probably the hardest high school year of any, and frankly, Richie needed a break. So, on a brisk October day in 1992, he left during third period. He didn't leave the school grounds, though. He simply decided to hang out under the bleachers, maybe smoke a cigarette or two. 

He was there for a maximum of about 25 minutes before his angry 5'6 boyfriend came stomping up to him. 

Eddie Kaspbrak was full of rage on a usual day, but today, it seemed as though he exploded like a volcano, his ears bright red. If Richie looked closely, he could spot the veins popping out of his neck.

"Eddie-boy! Cutting class, eh? So unlike yo-" 

"Shut the fuck up!" Eddie yelled, his eyebrows strung together angrily. Richie grinned. 

"How'd you find me?" he asked, bringing the cigarette up to his lips. He wasn't even able to inhale before Eddie plucked it out of his fingers and threw it on the ground, stomping it out until it was no longer lit. Richie stared open-mouthed at the debris.

"What the fuck, dude?"

"You're gonna turn into an ash-mouth. You shouldn't be smoking. You also shouldn't be cutting class. You have to get college credits, doesn't that ever run through your head?!" He exclaimed. His face was red and his hair was blowing in the crisp wind. He'd messily pulled on a muted red J.Crew jacket over his polo. 

Richie put his hands up in defense. "Alright, alright! I surrender!" he responded. 

"You're a real tool, Rich." Eddie crossed his arms, and Richie could practically see his mind telling him to calm down. His lips perked up. 

"I am, yeah?" Richie smirked, reeling in and bending down a little to catch Eddie's eye as his arms snaked around the other's waist. "Can you let me tool you, then, baby?" 

Eddie scrunched his nose and pushed Richie away. "Shut up, you're fucking disgusting," he muttered, pulling his jacket tighter around his body as some kind of barrier. 

Richie laughed and poked Eddie's arm, in turn receiving a glare, before he spotted people through the holes in the bleachers. 

"Hey! Gym class is in session!" He hung onto the poles, peering through the gaps as Bill, Stan, and Ben started to take laps around the field. He almost felt bad for skipping, but realized that he didn't actually care about coach or anything he said. Physical Education was jackshit anyways. He had a high metabolism. 

"I'm glad I'm not there," Eddie murmured, watching the boys as well. 

"Ha! Coach's making 'em play football, dude, Stan _hates_ football!" Richie laughed, watching as coach divied them into teams. The jocks, not surprisingly, were all on the same team, leaving their friends on their own. 

"Ben looks terrified, oh my god," Eddie said, cracking up. 

"Do you think we're bad people?" Richie asked, leaning his head on the cold metal benches and cocking it so he could stare at Eddie. Eddie eyed him, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Oh, _definitely_. If God were real, he'd send us to hell, no question." Richie grinned back at him, bearing his teeth at the boy. 

"Can I get a kiss, Eds?" Richie asked, staring at the boy's lips before flicking up to his eyes.

"No way," Eddie shook his head, "Don't think you're getting off the hook that easily. You better throw out those cigarettes when we get back." 

Richie smiled and tugged on Eddie's jacket, bringing him in for a hug and sticking his nose in his hair. He breathed in the scent of Dove shampoo and smiled when Eddie's chin landed safely on his shoulder. "You're cute when you're mad." 

"Shut up, asshole," Eddie giggled, though, and Richie pulled him tighter.

Thank god he did cut class, just for this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you have any prompts!! i'd love to write more short stuff like this. :)


End file.
